Don't Judge Me  Frerard
by JasperG
Summary: My Chemical Romance. Ferard. Oneshot. There's a hint of a plot I swear. Frank realises some stuff and needs to talk to Gerard...  And there's a reason it's rated M ;


**Pretty much PWP, but just go with it ;) If you like please say so! That way I'll know if anyone bothered to read it!**

Frank looked out over the crowd. It was the middle of 'Dead!' and the half crazed throng of teenagers were screaming the lyrics back at Gerard, who belted out note after perfect note. This was Frank's idea of heaven. He kicked and thrashed as he ground out the tune on his guitar, spinning round a few times before inevitably stumbling over from dizziness. He pulled himself up with just enough time to get back to the microphone and sing along with the chorus.

The music mellowed slightly as it reached the final bridge. Frank looked up at Gerard; waiting for what he knew was coming next. Gerard shot him a look and screamed into the microphone

"I said, 'IS THAT THE BEST THE BOTH OF YOU CAN GIVE?'"

Challenge accepted.

Frank took up his guitar hero stance and pounded out what was technically his duet with Ray. He was in his element. He threw his head back and forth and suppressed a grin. Nothing could break his flow now, he was in the zone.

At the height of his adrenaline rush, Gerard danced his way over to Frank, banging his head and stomping his feet . Frank had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

'Just try it,' he thought 'you can try and put me off all you want but it won't work.'

Gerard grabbed Frank by the hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. As usual, a shriek of delight came from the voice of every female in the audience. Frank couldn't help but smile.

'Nice try.' He thought.

The curious thing was that Gerard didn't stop. This didn't strike Frank as odd straight away, it was only when he heard the loud clunk of Gee's microphone hitting the floor and the piercing screech of feedback as it rolled towards the speaker that he noticed it was a bit strange. Gerard had knotted the fingers of both his hands in Frank's long black hair and was pulling himself ever closer, until Frank had to stop playing because he physically couldn't reach the strings with Gee pressed so hard against it. He let go of the guitar and clung to Gerard, just to stop himself falling over backwards. What was going on? The rest of the band had continued to play as if nothing at all out of the ordinary was happening. Even the crowd didn't seem to notice.

"LA LA LA LAA LAAAA…" They roared up at the stage, carrying the song on without Gerard's help.

Frank, although puzzled by this turn of events, didn't really struggle against him. Gerard had pushed the guitar out of the way and now their bodies were pressed as close together as was humanly possible. Frank felt Gerard's hands around his belt, his cold fingers grazed against the warmth of the skin under Franks shirt as he slipped his hands where no man's hands had ever been.

"Gee what're you do-AHH!" He let out a shocked gasp. "Oh god! AH!"

Frank sat bolt upright in bed, trying to catch his breath and calm his heart, which was pounding so hard it felt like it was about to explode out his chest. He was drenched from head to foot in his own sweat and... other substances. He brought both hands to his face, groaning as he sank back into his bed.

'"It was just a dream..." He whispered. He waited for the feeling of relief that you get when you wake from a nightmare. None came. Instead, he felt a cold air of...

'Disappointment?' he thought for a second. He shook his head and said aloud "Don't be an idiot."

There was no way he was getting to sleep now, not while his mind was so awake. He glanced at the clock. 4:30am. Gerard probably wasn't even asleep yet. If Frank knew Gee, he would be sitting up all night watching lame-o horror movies until he eventually passed out. He considered telling Gerard about his dream; maybe he'd ease his mind of the worries that were now racing through his head. No, he'd probably just tease him for it.

'It's because you're in love with me obviously.' He'd say with a wink and a smile.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea.

He sat up again. His thoughts were drifting back to his dream.

"This is nuts!" He hissed at himself "It's sick even! Thinking about him doing... _that_." He shook his head; he couldn't let those kinds of thoughts get the better of him. Frank gnawed on his bottom lip uneasily. As much as he hated to admit it; he was really horny now. Of course, the problem that he faced now was that whenever he closed his eyes, those images were all he could see. He groaned in frustration.

He had to get out. Frank swung his legs out of bed and trudged off down the corridor. He slowed as he reached Gerard's room. He held his breath, listening intently at the door. He heard the unmistakable sound of B-movie blood splatter, accompanied by a soundtrack of loud snoring.

"Well I was half right." Frank thought out loud.

Before Frank was aware of it, he had his hand around the door handle and was turning it. He peeked in and looked around.

Gee was flat out on the bed, illuminated only by the flickering of the TV set. Frank sighed. He looked so content. He made a move to leave, but as he did Gerard let out a groan. Frank turned to see if he'd woken him up, but no, he was still asleep. Frank shrugged.

'Dreaming probably.' His thoughts were silent this time.

"Mmmmmmm..." Another moan slid from Gerard's lips, this time with a hint of ecstasy lurking under the surface. Frank couldn't help but snigger.

"Enjoying yourself are ya Gee?" he whispered teasingly.

Gerard was panting pretty hard now. Frank took this as his cue to leave.

"Ahhh... Ahhh...Fr...ank..."

Frank spun on his heel.

'No way. Not possible.'

"Gerard...? You awake...?" He offered tentatively.

Gerard was silent for a moment, Frank held his breath. Gerard let out a long, blissful groan as he rolled over onto his other side. "Gerard!" Frank hissed again, not wanting to wake him if he were asleep but to get his attention if he were awake.

"Frank..."

He swallowed. Was Gerard talking to him in real life or in his dream? "S...stop...mmmmm"

"Oh god..." Frank breathed. He was frozen on the spot. He didn't want to see or hear any more, but at the same time he was rooted the spot, something deep down inside him desperate to hear Gerard say his name like that just once more.

He stood there, motionless for what felt like an age before his brain finally kicked in.

'GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!' it yelled at him. Frank tried to turn to leave, but he got his feet caught on each other and sent himself flying forward onto his face with a loud crash.

"AAH!"

Gerard sat up with a cry, smacking his bedside light on.

"Shit!" Frank whispered under his breath.

"Frank, is that you...?" Gerard blinked against the bright of the light.

"Shit, yeah sorry. I was just, uhh," he cleared his throat "Nothing. Sorry man. Go back to sleep."

Gerard was rubbing his eyes.

"No, it's okay, I'm up, I'm up. What're you doing? Did you want me?"

'Yes I want you,' Frank thought. 'Right now so bad I don't think I can take it.'

"Gee, were you dreaming about me just now?" He cringed the moment the words left his mouth.

Gerard's cheeks flushed slightly. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Uhm, no, I don't think so." He tried to surreptitiously pull his bed covers over his lap as he spoke. "Why do you ask?"

Frank bit his lip.

"It's just that, well, I thought I heard you say my name."

Gerard laughed anxiously and ran his hand through his hair.

"I think you're imaging it, Frankie."

"It's okay if you were...It's no big deal..." He paused for a second.

Gerard looked down embarrassedly.

"I, um," he was doing everything to avoid eye contact. "Sorry." He finally whispered. "It's not like I can help it, y'know? It just sort of... happens."

Frank looked at him, perplexed.

"You make it sound like you dream about me all the time..."

Gerard's cheeks now flared deep scarlet.

"Not _all _the time," he fidgeted uncomfortably "Just sometimes."

"How often is sometimes?"

"Does it matter?" Gerard looked up, his features tinged with irritation. He didn't like where the conversation was going, all of the thoughts and feelings he would have to admit. "Look, it doesn't mean anything, Frank, it's just, oh I don-"

"You were just in my dream." Frank stated bluntly. Gerard's mouth continued to move but no words were coming out. He blinked in disbelief.

"R-really?" He coughed nervously. "Like in a... y'know" He gestured by shrugging one shoulder and tilting his head "sort of way...?"

Frank shook his head frantically.

"Y'know what? Forget I mentioned it!" He was the one blushing now. "Forget this conversation ever happened!" He made a move to the door, but Gerard leapt up after him.

"Frank, wait!" He grabbed out to catch Frank's arm, but in his haste became entangled in his bedcovers and before he knew it he was falling. Gerard caught Frank's arm to try and save himself, but the sudden addition of an entire man's weight caused Frank to lose balance. As Gerard, fell past him, he only succeeded in pulling Frank down with him. They landed in a heap just short of the door, somehow, chest to chest, nose to nose, eye to eye. Neither of them dared to breathe.

"S-sorry..." Gerard finally murmured.

"Don't apologize..." They were less than a breath apart, and that distance was closing by the second. Before either of them knew it their lips were touching in a tentative kiss. Frank's heart was pounding in his throat, and with a new found rush of adrenaline he pressed into the kiss, making it deeper, definite. He felt his stomach flip with a strange sense of exhilaration as he felt Gerard kissing him back. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe the thrill it was giving him. He'd never thought another man could excite him like this. But then, this wasn't just any man, this was Gerard Way.

Gerard had reached up and taken hold of Frank roughly by the hair, pulling him ever closer. He slowly managed to rise into a half lying, half sitting sort of position with Frank knelt across him. With one swift movement he managed to overthrow the smaller being and was now the one knelt over him. The one with the power.

"Oh God Frank, you've no idea how long I have been wanting to do that."

Rather than reply, Frank cupped Gerard's face in both his hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As far as Frank was concerned, the time for talking was over. He wanted Gerard, and he wanted him now.

He clung tightly to Gerard, pressing his body against his, growing ever more rough with him.

"Mmm! Fran-mmph!" Gerard tried to speak. "Frank stop!"

Frank looked at him, panic in his eyes now. Had he gone too far? Was he hoping for too much too soon? Was it even worth hoping for anything?

"We can't-"

"Gee, please," Frank interrupted "I know it's sudden, but it just feels righ-"

Gerard had put his finger on Frank's lip.

"Shut up and let me finish." The voice that he used to scold him sent a shiver of excitement down Frank's spine. "We can't do this on the floor, not when there's a bed right there" He winked and kissed Frank before getting to his feet. He grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him up. "C'mon then short-ass, show me what you're made of."

Challenge accepted.

Frank pushed Gerard down onto the bed, climbing up to straddle his lap. He pressed their lips together lightly. When Gerard tried to strengthen the kiss, Frank pulled back, teasing him. When he tried and failed once more, Gerard let out a frustrated whine.

"Shhhh..." Frank hushed him, bending to whisper in his ear. "Be patient..."

He slipped his hands up Gerard's shirt and ran his fingers over the slight definition of his stomach muscles. This time he allowed the kiss, grinning as he did. God he tasted good.

After a considerable amount of time spent swapping saliva, Frank and Gerard lay together, their legs tangled and half of their clothes missing. Their tongues slid over one another within the confines of their mouths. It was bliss. Frank felt his hands drift towards Gerard's waist. He clasped his belt, pulling Gee closer and grinding his own crotch against his. Gerard Way had a habit of letting out moans of ecstasy at the slightest provocation, and this was no exception. The sound sent a jolt of electricity pulsing through Frank's body, making his already aching cock throb harder. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. He clicked Gerard's belt open and whipped it from its loops. Gerard moved his own hands to return the action, but as he felt Frank's warm hands against his now bare member, he couldn't help but fumble. It took him at least twice as long to even get his buckle undone. He moaned and panted, burying his face in Frank's mess of thick black hair.

"F-Frank... I'm gonna..."

Frank's hands came to an almost immediate stop. Gerard let out another whine of protest.

"uh-uh," he shook his head. "There's only one way I'm gonna let you come."

"W-what's that?" Gerard struggled for air. His head was spinning and his cock was aching. He needed release and soon.

Without a word, Frank hitched Gerard's legs up around his waist, craftily sliding his trousers down his legs as he did so.

"Oh God no, Frank, you can't be serious!"

"And why on God's green Earth would I not be serious?" His tone was seductive, almost sadistic. Then Gerard felt the burning of flesh on flesh. He let out a small cry of pain. Frank soothed him with soft words.

"Shhh, come on, it's not that bad."

Gerard shot him an angry look.

"And how the fuck would you know, pipsqueak?" he hissed between his teeth. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, BIG mistake!" Gerard let out another agonised yelp as Frank plunged deep into him without a word of warning.

"You... Bastard..." Gerard huffed in time with Frank's thrusts.

"Love you too, babe" He replied with a wink.

Sunlight sneaked into the room in slivers through the tiny gap in the curtains, landing right across Frank's eye line. He blinked against the brightness and heaved a sigh. His head rose and fell as it rested on Gerard's sleeping chest. He closed his eyes again with a contented smile. This time, it hadn't been a dream.

**If you liked this I take requests [for free], follow me on Twitter [Jasper_G] and tweet me, or message me on deviantArt [xYamiKawaitax] Thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
